Grell's babies
by Grell Waldo
Summary: An OC oneshot about Grell getting a girl pregnant.


Hey guys. I just got back from vacation, and I have an idea for this story. I'm have writers block on every other story I have, so please hold on a little nit, I promise I will try and update as soon as possible on them, and I'm going on vacation again soon. This is a oneshot of Grell Sutcliff getting a girl pregnant. I had a dream about it, and now I'm writing it up. Sorry for Grell being kinda OOC, but this is how he acted in my dream I own nothing but my OC characters, so please no suing!

I could feel Grell staring at me in shock, and I just wanted to hide and die right then. "What did you say, Jenna?" He asked, he voice carrying surprise and shock. "I'm pregnant with your kid Grell. You're the only person I've had sex with." I felt the sting of tears forming my eyes, and buried my face in my hands. I heard his footsteps, and I thought he was leaving until I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug. "Honey, this is great news." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "But what about your Sebastian you always talk about, Grell?" I kept crying, my emotions all out of whack because of my horomones. "Honey, he's already in love with his bocchan, and I have you and our little one you're carrying. I will never leave you." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, my tears finally stopping. After we broke apart, he set his hand on my slightly swollen stomach and smiled. "I love you Jenna." "I love you too Grell."

At the time of birth:

I was laying on the couch while Grell was out on a reaping mission, just bored out of my mind, until I heard a knock on my door. "Come in please." The door opened up to reveal my bipolar and awesome friend, Alois. "Hey there Jenna. I came to see you since you said Grell would be on a mission today, and I figured you might be a little lonely." He shut the door and skipped over to where I was sitting. "Hey Alois and ya I was kinda bored." I chuckled and moved over with a little diffuctly so Alois could sit by me. "So, how have you been Alois?" He sat down by me smiling. "I've been good. I saw Ciel again yesterday. Him and Sebastian are cute together." He smiled widely and started giggling. "Can I feel the triplets kick Jenna?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure Alois. Be careful though." He nodded eagerly and laid his head on my giant stomach lightly, smiling when one of the babies kicked. "They sure are active today, huh Jenna?" "Ya, they must miss their daddy. He's been gone longer than they are used too." I laughed, but let out a cry of pain when I felt pain rip through my stomach. "Jenna? Are you okay?" Alois asked worriedly. "No, they're coming." I cried out in pain, trying to breathe evenly. I had never felt such pain before in my life. "What? Oh, what will we do?" Poor Alois started freaking out and panicking. "Alois, calm down." I was panting, and my teeth were gritted, but I needed him to calm down. "Go get Claude, he can go find Grell. I'll call the midwife." Alois nodded and ran down to his carriage where Claude was waiting. I reached over to the phone and called the midwife. She said she would try her best to get here, as she was helping another woman through pregnancy. I put the phone up just as Alois came running back in. "Claude has gone off to find Grell. He told me to get you to the bedroom, so come on." He bent over and helped me stand and led me to the bedroom, lying me on my side in the bed. "It'll be okay Jenna. Just keep calm." I looked at him, and he looked nowhere calm. He was paler than normal, his hands were shaking, and he couldn't hold still. The phone rang and he ran to answer it. I heard him talking, and suddenly he got angry. "What? She needs help here!" I heard him sigh and his voice became dejected. "Ya, I'll do my best." He came back in, looking upset. "What's wrong Alois?" I panted out, my hands holding my stomach. "The woman your midwife is helping is having complications, so she has to stay there for a long time. We're on our own." "What?" I cried out in pain. The contractions were getting closer together now, and they hurt, a lot. "Is there anything I can do to help Jenna?" His voice was filled with worry, and I knew he was worried about how much pain I was in. "Can you come sit over here by me?" He nodded and sat by my, holding my head up and wiping off my sweat covered forehead every once in a while. We sat like that for two hours. By the time two hours had passed, the contractions were the worse they had ever been, and I was now crushing poor Alois' hand. "Jenna? Jenna, love where are you?" I heard Grell's voice call into the house. "She's in here Grell." Alois answered. I screamed in pain again, crushing Alois' hand again. Grell came running in and took my hand, giving Alois' hand some rest. "Honey, where's the midwife?" He brushed some sweat plastered hair from my face. "She is helping another woman through pregnancy." I screamed out and squeezed his hand tightly, tears forming in my eyes. The contractions now had barely any pause in between them. "What? Alois, go get your butler. He'll be able to help." Grell sat beside me and kissed my sweat covered cheek. "Honey, everything will be okay now. When Claude comes back in here, I need you to push with all your strength okay honey?" I nodded, in too much pain to speak. Claude and Alois came running in just then. Grell sat me up and Claude spread my legs. "I need you to push Jenna. You're plenty dialaed." I push, screaming and crying out. It felt like a flaming tree was trying to push itself out of me. "Good Jenna. Again." I pushed again, Grell rubbing my back lightly. "You're doing good honey." I pushed again, tears streaming down my face." It hurts!" I pushed again, and a small cry filled the air. I panted, glad for this moment of calm. Claude cleaned off the little girl with blood red hair and set her in a crib, coming back over as pain ripped through my abdomen again. "Keep pushing Jenna!" Claude instructed. Alois being the weird one he is, looked at where the baby was coming from, and passed out. Grell chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek. "Keep pushing dear. We're almost there." I went back to pushing for another 2 hours, until the little boy with blue hair like me was born. I smiled lightly, but kept pushing. The last one took 5 hours to be born. He came out wailing, his purple hair shining lightly. I smiled at all of our little reaper babies and passed out in Grell's arms. "They are all so cute. May we hold them, Claude?" He nodded and brought the babies over to us, I holding the little red haired girl, the boys in her arms. "Garret and Jared." I heard her say and smiled down at my lovely wife. "Those are great names honey." I kissed her cheek and smiled at the baby girl in my arms. "And she will be Gem."


End file.
